fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Knives and Daisies
S-Class Promotional Trial The Dragon Gunfire promotional trial will be held on October 17th. I left a message on the announcement board, but I'm just making sure all the users of Dragon Gunfire mages know about it. Let me know if you would like to participate. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 01:29, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Yes. Also I would like to know if I can have permission to use your Toveri Alliance related characters in a novelization of the Toveri Alliance's adventures. Lady's already on board. And I think so is Rip, as well as several other people I control of mages related to the stories. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 04:10, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Trial Starts The S-Class promotional trial of Dragon Gunfire has begun. The first chapter is just everyone arriving on the island. Everyone will chat a bit, Aether will elaborate more on the rules, and everyone will split into their own chapters. Have fun. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 02:49, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Nope. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 00:59, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Well at this point, the only pair that hasn't created their page yet is Blue and Will with Jacob Campbell and Vant Seas. Blue informed me that he can't get into contact with his partner, so that would create a little bit of a problem. I'll talk to him about that. Also, Omega's going on a little bit of a hiatus. If he takes too long to get back (like everyone else already finished the first round) I'll disqualify him. But in my opinion that's not very fair to his partners who have no control over his personal life. I'll see what I can do, but if you have any more questions or concerns let me know. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 21:48, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead :) SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 22:57, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Poison Kawari sure, so long as Poison Magic is a viable magic for those creatures to use (I didn't read the whole page, but I assume it's possible) Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:15, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Second Stage The next round for the Dragon Gunfire Promotional Trial has begun. First of all I'd like to apologize for the amount of time it has taken to get through the first section of the trial, and I don't think it should happen again. The page is Dragon Gunfire's Promotional Trial: Trial of Intelligence. The next two rounds will done on one page. Whoever passes on this next round will get to the third and final round. The rules will be explained when everyone arrives. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 22:09, November 28, 2015 (UTC) No problems, add whatever you need to. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 02:50, December 5, 2015 (UTC) He has his magic energy replace the function of oxygen by using it to make his heart beat normally. He can't maintain this for an extended period of time however as he uses magical energy while doing this. I did not state that last part however, and I realize now that this was not clear. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 05:24, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Othrys Arc The battle between these two is finally coming. With the Dragon Gunfire Promotional Trial finally over it's time to finally get to the real fights. If your character(s) in Dragon Gunfire can participate, let me know, and I'll add them to the character roster on Othrys Arc: The City on the Mountains. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 23:03, December 10, 2015 (UTC) The first chapter is up for you to fight with Chase. Othrys Arc: Preemptive Strike. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 05:22, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Everyone Gets Involved So the fights for the Othrys Arc are finally going underway. Chase will be fighting Solomon Reaves. Talk to Grunt about how you want your rp to go. I reccomend giving it the naming prefix "Othrys Arc:" Black Dwarf Star (talk) 05:22, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Dragon Gunfire attacks Othrys. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 23:38, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm If anything Solomon will try his hand at ambushing Chase while he's isolated from people in short a Solomon and his "Legion" he can call upon vs Chase the sky dragon slayer not sure if it needs to be any more complicated than that. but may the best mage win as one would say! --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 21:02, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Going with the flow ain't never hurt nobody, You may start just link me when you got the page up and i'll post as soon as I can. --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 21:44, December 28, 2015 (UTC) I have posted in our Solomon vs Chase battle may the best mage win. --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 00:33, December 29, 2015 (UTC) You should ask Yami first, and then tell me if you've got permission or not, then I'll okay it. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:47, December 30, 2015 (UTC) PS request I'll allow it but someone already has Water. Be sure to make it unique to yourself and try not to copy them. Yaminogaijin (talk) 15:15, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 20:53, December 30, 2015 (UTC) It's automatic as long as they haven't done it within a week though it can be force to be prepaired before death at the risk of it failing. within the week long wait. Yaminogaijin (talk) 22:17, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: Poison Magic yeah, you have permission to use Poison Magic of course, feel free to create your own spells Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:57, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:41, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Sleepy... So, my internet goes out in a 20 and I'm going to go to sleep then, but I'll hang out until then. Yes Sereph is supposed to be really flirty and obnoxious. Also dark and the bore controlling part of Sally. Liza(Bow Before The Queen!) 04:39, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:33, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Toveri Alliance GMG So we're doing a Toveri Alliance GMG that I'm fairly certai you already know about, and I'm putting together a team for Dragon Gunfire. So far no one's replied to the announcemet I put on Dragon Gunfire's announcement board, so I wanted to know if you'd like to participate with Chase Grimsted. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 12:55, February 12, 2016 (UTC) I'm just looking for active users at this point. From what I can tell, most of the users of Dragon Gunfire members haven't been very active lately. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 01:06, February 13, 2016 (UTC) You only really need my permission for Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, powerful races, and new types of summon spirits- but just in case, go ask the creator of the Phoenix article. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:51, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Basically, all you need to do is eat another Dragon Slayer's magic, or have Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic. Also, you can only have one different element gained from another Slayer or Lacrima. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:31, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Mad Chase RP Hey aaniimee, i was wondering if i could something for the rp, i can say your character, Dakota, looks familiar to someone from hiro's pass and might have hiro get a crush on her at the end of the rp (yes i know dakota is dating) just for fun :3 just till he can get his mind off an incident from his pass. need more info about the girl he mistakes for dakota contact me :3. one final note, whose turn is it atm im lost abit :3. Sincerely, Squishyblob Talk page UTC 11pm 29 February lol someone got kneed XD trust me i wont do anything like that, if u want the pic to the girl im refering to then here u go Click! , so its thotho or skydek's turn welp, i can wait :3 tq aaniimee Sincerely, Squishyblob Talk page UTC 11:30 pm 29 February Hm For what character and how would they get it? --Der Kaiser-(Chat) 19:28, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:30, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Say it's based off Air Magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:33, March 12, 2016 (UTC) I miss you all so fucking much. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Jesus it's so painful being away, come git on wikichat. I can chat here sometimes when I'm online. I've got 20 minutes babe and I want to spend them with you, I've got like 3 projects I can work on offline, so I'm set for tonight. <3 [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Babe... I may be making an angsty sequel to a story I haven't even started. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) tbh I sold my heart on the blackmarket at age 6 so, I've been heartless ever since. It is also going to have to do with the hunt for the next user of the Oblivion Blade; it jumps to a new family, there aren't any more Zolga's left because there isn't a new generation of Lyn's line. Lets just say, Sky Sheps are gunna have a tough time, also Lyn becomes a complete alcoholic and is drowned in her depression. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) ... If you don't want to see angst, do not look at Lyn Zolga/Queen Lyndis... Oh fuck it Her once vibrant, vulgar personality faded away leaving behind all of Lyn's insecurities. She has been locked in the cage that is her mind, trapped in her doubt. '' She is still known as a strange person due to a few unusual quirks. Some include a strange tendency to sleep naked, which she rapidly refuses to change. She claims that it is more comfortable and that she's too hot when wearing clothes. The swordswoman is also a heavy drinker, with a tolerance to alcohol that can rival Cana Alberona. Lyn also talks in her sleep and is known to accidentally reveal personal secrets whilst slumbering. Additionally, Lyn is not very good at making friends and easily offends people with her cynical, sarcastic sense of humor. Despite this fact, she is usually seen as rather friendly due to her appearance and her goofy nature when drunk. Lyn often avoids her comrades preferring to be alone. She is afraid to harm them further. While the majority of her friends attempt to search for the next wielder of the Oblivion Blade, Lyn does not take part in these endeavors, she does not want to train someone to use the cursed blade. Now, Lyn fears fighting instead of her usual killer calm in combat, she is unable to fight, frozen with fear. This is one of the most crippling new traits of hers, she turned on the type of person that she hated, a coward. She turned to alcohol to deal with her depression, but it only lead her deeper into a downward spiral of insecurities. <3 <3 [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Oops; I haven't even started writing Sky Shepherds, but I've already planned the final arc and none of the arcs in between. Plus I have Heir of the Blade. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) chattle? [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Crashing Wave Group RP I am creating a Crashing Wave Roleplay open to all of y'all on the GMG Team. It will be called We Could Be Champions: The Training of Crashing Wave (if the link is blue by the time you've seen this good.) Basically, the premise is that Silver and Ginto are presenting the Grand Magic Games participants to a training camp from hell. G Also another thing, Ginto is my upcoming character for Crashing Wave, he is going to be one of the two first S-Class (yes, two S-Class mages will be elected after Nova and I plan that ish out. Also, Yes I am automatically electing him: He is an illusion mage/moon magic mage. The reason he is helping Silver is that he's going to force participants to deal with unsavory illusions. Want to read his intro? An Angel, Skeleton, and Ghost Walk Into a Temple. He's the villain.. turned good.| Lastly, Good Luck Y'all Let's beat the shit out of those other guilds! (Don't hurt the Koma Inu folk too much) [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) chat my child. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) GMG First Round Our Dragon Gunfire GMG round has started. Grand Magic Games X800: Dragon Gunfire Conquers the Unicursal Maze. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 20:29, April 1, 2016 (UTC) GMG X800 Start The first round of the GMG has started, as you probably already know. The Dragon Gunfire rp is Grand Magic Games: X800: Dragon Gunfire Conquers the Unicursal Mage. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 20:31, April 1, 2016 (UTC) GMG Round 2 Anything is fine with me looking forward to the round ups! --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 17:18, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Care to pop in on chat in regards to Sykushi vs Dakota I shall go further in detail in pm. --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 19:58, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Childhood stuff Hey aaniimee! It's me squishy :3. Btw remember on chat i said if you could allow me to say one of your characters are a childhood friend of my OC Yoshimura Fumiya. I was wondering if Dakota Fatt could be a child hood friend, well she is 6years older than my Oc. So? you cool with it? Btw can i join the RP A Trip To The Beach just as a supporting character just to tease dakota :3 hehehe im boreddd ~ ~ so hope i get a reply from you tq :3 Squishyblob [Talk ] 3:33AM Monday, April 25, 2016 UTC It's good, aaniimee. Tq for your reply, ill just try and find someone else :3 Squishyblob [Talk ] 2:03AM Tuesday, April 26, 2016 UTC Re: Tech Issues I got it babe, they've been notified! I hope it's fixed soon <3 [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Well its your move on our RP. Seems that they are both attacking Theia, but looks like Reid has cut away from Dex's side, so we can put our plan into action soon. I say Theia would be able to block the sword beam by herself with a photon shield or sword pressure wave of her own, and ill be fair and say that Reid's sword cuts her arm as she turns away. Then we can use the Yata Mirror and quickly take him out. --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:04, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Haaaaiyooo You should get on the chat for me. Bismarck-Chan (talk) 01:59, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. 'Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:44, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Soooooo..... what's the first trial? '''Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 18:51, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Anyways, I've met up with your character. You can post now under the first section if you like of our RP. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 02:06, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Wait, we answered the first two questions or the last one? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 03:38, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Should've said that in the first place. Anyways, thanks again. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 03:58, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Anyways, me and Holo gave our responses. You can post now. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 15:40, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey Aanii-chan! I saw your character, Kazuki, and was wondering if you wanted to do an RP with my character, Mèléne? I was thinking that maybe Mèléne would be on a mission to defeat the mafia that Kazuki worked for, and she could possibly free him from their clutches and become friends? Tsun-Tsun 03:49, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Aw, too bad! Well, I would still love to RP with you! How should we set up them meeting? Possibly a job that their respective guild/group took, that the two of them had been assigned to? Tsun-Tsun 03:56, June 20, 2016 (UTC) We're ready for the first challenge in the trial, my partner won't be edit in the next few days so I though we could just start now if that's fine. The page is Koma Inu's S Class Trials X800 Trial 2: Two Women in Vosca. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 16:55, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Tournament The X803 Ishgar/Othrys Annual Tournament. Alright this is the start of the page. We're just doing the opening ceremony right now, which will include the introduction of characters, and comments made by your own characters and any other characters you have that you would like to have comment on what's going on. They would be spectators in the audience and can continue to comment through the rp. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 20:49, June 21, 2016 (UTC) RE: Phoenix Ascendance Yeah just need you to explain how they got it....witihn the confines of the form. Yaminogaijin (talk) 16:20, June 29, 2016 (UTC) So she went for the more risky potentually deadly method? Ok thats fine just put some mroe detail in when you explain. Yaminogaijin (talk) 18:01, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Dispel On how I explain the Moon Drip works like this. *A: Starts with the Sun, as a Celestial Body it possess its own Ethernano that travels with its rays. *B: When the light of the Sun is reflected on the moon. The moon like the sun has it own Ethernano. The sun and moon's Ethernano are combined in the Moon Light. *C: When the Moon Light, is then concentrated when drawn down by a Mage. Combining the Ethernano in the Moon's Magic Power and the Ethernano from Mage's Magic Power. When combined this spell acts like how the Moon reflects the Sun. This spell forces whatever Magic it is used on, to reflect its own Ethernano on to itself, thus breaking the spell.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:09, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Well, since the page is Zico's, as seen in the categories, I'm gonna say no, sorry. You can ask him if you want, though. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:56, August 2, 2016 (UTC) No, but you're free to make your own version of it. If you want to use content from my page as a skeleton for yours, then feel free. Sorry about the LATE reply. 22:53:15 Mon Hey Babe, I've returned. I'm on discord occasionally, but things have changed a bit. Contact me when ya can. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Spar between slayers Hey if its any trouble could my sea dragon slayer Jack Direwave, spar your water phoenix slayer plz JackWerewolf-13 (talk) 22:23, May 10, 2017 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 00:47, January 15, 2018 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 01:20, March 1, 2018 (UTC) reply thank you Yes please Zarc46 (talk) 19:33, March 3, 2018 (UTC) I forgot the codes for the colours but I'll use the one you used as a first time thing the quote I want it to say is "I will live to see the darkness rise and fall" I'll use black or Green if possible please umm can you please send it like the way you sent the dragonmaster one please? Zarc46 (talk) 20:15, March 3, 2018 (UTC) how do I change the gif now please? about my last message sorry if it sounded like a order and thank you for sending the templates I used the Dragonmaster one but I changed it to my needs and I have saved the template for future use I thank you again for sending the templates Zarc46 (talk) 20:57, March 3, 2018 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!)